The Moon/Roleplay
Lyall stiffened as the cold air shafted through his pelt. He looked proudly down at his Clan. LyallXAccalia 16:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Accalia looked at Lyall, proudly, knowing that he was hers forever. She moved her gaze to her daughter Faolan, happily, proud of her daughter. Suddenly, she looked at Kohl, she gasped, Kohl was gasping in pain, sweat trickling down her forehead. Accalia shouted for her mate, Lyall. NadiAccaliaXLyall 16:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Lyall pricked his ears and rushed over to his mate. "What's wrong?" he growled, concerned. Faolan rolled around. Iris giggled. "They're having it! They're having it!" she squealed. "Kohl and Kiba are having it!" She laughed, jumping around. Lyall hissed. "You'll have it one day." he hissed. "I've seen you mooning over Otsao!" he growled. Iris flattened her ears. "HAVE NOT!" she squeaked. "That's disgusting!" LyallXAccalia 16:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "NO" Accalia said, "I think Kohl is having her cubs". Accalia flinched when she heard Kohl scream. "We have to hurry" Accalia said to Lyall, with an urgent tone. NadiAccaliaXLyall 16:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "We need Ylva." he growled in return. "I'm no healer." -- Iris giggled. "Oh. It looked like a penis. But then I guess there wouldn't have been so much blood...." she said. Lyall pricked his ears. "How much blood?" he asked. Iris shrugged. "Enough to soak a wolf." she said. Lyall's fur bristled. "Get Ylva!" he hissed. LyallXAccalia 16:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Accalia ran, the wind biting her. "YLVA", she screamed. Ylva came running "What is it?" she asked. "Kohl's cubs are coming" Accalia said, urgently. "OH" Ylva said, suprised "We better go then". Ylva and Accalia ran down to Kohl, seeing her scream in agony, her breath slowing. NadiAccaliaXLyall 16:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Kiba's fur was on end and his yellow eyes were fixed on his mate, full of pained evil. His claws dug into her fur, blood pouring. "I'll get the kits out!" he hissed, raking her stomach. His yellow eyes were possessed. LyallXAccalia 16:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Lyall jumped on Kiba, dragging him off his mate. "NO DON'T" Accalia said to Kiba. Kohl's eyes went back, blood soaking her fur, she breathed her last breaths saying "Save my cubs". "Okay" Accalia says, tears trickling down her face. NadiAccaliaXLyall 16:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "I can save her" Ylva said, ignoring the staring faces. Ylva set to work, using many tools, until she was finished. She waited for about ten minutes till she saw Kohl open her eyes. Everybody sighed, happily, Kohl looked at her stomache, when she felt a kick, she was shocked that her cubs weren't out yet. She screamed in agony, and pushed as hard as she could till a white male wolf came out, she pushed harder and the last one came out, a midnight black she-cub. She named the black one eclipse, and the white one silverfawn. NadiAccaliaXLyall 18:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) (yay can i has one?) Lyall growled at Kiba. LyallXAccalia 19:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Accalia looked at Kiba, her eyes wild with anger, she leaped on him, trying to bite his neck, but couldn't as the pack kept pulling her off. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" she screamed, trying to leap back on him. NadiAccaliaXLyall 19:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Kiba snarled, and grabbing her by the neck, he threw her off. Lyall growled. "Cease this at once." His voice was firm and angry. LyallXAccalia 11:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Accalia ignored her mate, and snarled at Kiba, showing her fangs. She leapt back on Kiba, biting on his leg. NadiAccaliaXLyall 11:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Kiba snorted. "Dumb and blonde." he hissed, kicking her head viciously, making her dizzy. He clawed her back violently. Lyall growled. "ENOUGH!" he snarled, breaking the two apart. LyallXAccalia 11:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Accalia fainted, leaving Kiba and Lyall to a huge battle. NadiAccaliaXLyall 11:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Lyall bared his teeth in a snarl and whipped around, walking off. LyallXAccalia 11:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Dacania helped Accalia, asking if she was okay. Accalia walked off, silently, in a bad mood. Delilah tried to help her, but Accalia snarled at her. NadiAccaliaXLyall 13:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Lyall hissed as his mate walked past. "I told you not to get involved. Kiba's dangerous, Accalia." he snarled. LyallXAccalia 13:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Accalia growled at Lyall "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, HE SHOULD BE KILLED" Accalia changed her direction to where Kiba was healing. She attacked him and the whole pack could here growls and snarls. NadiAccaliaXLyall 13:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Kiba snarled. "Cut it out, scarface." he growled, spitting at her. His amber eyes blazed and he bared his teeth. "Or I'll cut you out of the pack." LyallXAccalia 13:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Accalia wouldn't give up and bit into Kiba's fur, sinking her fangs into his skin. NadiAccaliaXLyall 13:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC)